


Corporate espionage

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: One of Owen's earliest missions doesn't quite go to plan





	Corporate espionage

Jack had only ever really known one way of apprehending rogue aliens, and that was to go in guns blazing. But now that he had a team, he was learning that they all had unique and differing perspectives on how to get the best outcome. And that it didn't always involve guns.

Suzie's corporate espionage idea, Jack had to admit, was sheer brilliance.

Their problem was a shape shifter that had embedded himself so deeply into the Ministry of Defence that he was virtually untouchable.

How to get at someone like that? Suzie's solution. Pick up the phone.

'Hello, yes is this Lawrence? My name's Jack Harkness. I work for the Nanotech Corporation. We've heard about some of the work you've been doing for the Ministry of Defence, and quite frankly, we were very impressed. We'd like to know if you might be interested in joining our company. Yes, I understand you've never heard of us. Well, we provide contract work to the government. Mostly the high end stuff that's too technologically advanced and dangerous to leave in the hands of bureaucratic government departments, you understand. Maybe you could come in and have a chat. See what we can offer you.'

And that was it. So simple. Stroke the guy's ego and make him feel like the best thing since sliced bread.

When he arrived at the plush offices Jack greeted him, dressed unusually in a sharp business suit, and not his regular attire.

'I'd like to introduce you to our head of operations Suzie Costello, and the team leader for our research and development division Toshiko Sato. They'll be more than capable of telling you more about our company and what we do. Why don't I leave the three of you to discuss details?'

Twenty minutes later, Jack got the call that their shape shifter was subdued and ready for collection.

Jack and Owen arrived and surveyed the scene. It was terribly civilised, and almost boring.

'So, how do two women take down a menacing shape shifter?' asked Owen, whilst scoffing a piece of the cake that accompanied the spread of tea and coffee in the interview room.

'No, don't,' cried Suzie. But it was too late. Moments later, Owen was crumpling unconscious to the floor.

'Ah,' said Jack surveying the empty cups, 'so the tea is good but the cake is drugged. Didn't see that coming.'

'Why is it that blokes always believe a woman when she says she's on a diet?' Suzie asked.

'I'd say it's politeness, but really it's just self preservation.'

'I know he's only new,' snarled Suzie, having to help Jack drag Owen's unconscious form out of the room, 'but are you sure Owen's cut out for Torchwood? For a doctor, he doesn't seem very bright.'


End file.
